maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Shade
Shade or EunWol is one of the six Heroes who sealed away the Black Mage.Most regional servers call this hero "EunWol", with the exception of GlobalMS, which prefers the name "Shade". Shade uses Knuckles as a primary weapon and Fox Marbles as a secondary weapon and is technically classed as a Pirate, seeing as by today's standards, that is the closest classficiation for the things he calls upon the spirits to do on his behalf. As one of the six heroes, he sacrificed his existence to prepare for the seal to seal away the Black Mage. However, nobody remembers his existence due to the nature of the seal. He later mysteriously finds himself in Vulpes of Grandis, where he is aided by a young girl named Moonbeam.Shade. GlobalMS. Retrieved on 08 June 2016.Eunwol, The Forgotten Hero. MapleSEA. Retrieved on 08 June 2016. Story The Final Battle together|259x259px]] During the final battle with the Black Mage, there were six brave heroes fighting the Black Mage for the protection of Maple World. Within the six of them, one hero stepped forward to perform the ultimate sacrifice to seal away the Black Mage. After successfully sealing away the Black Mage, he was cursed and banished to the world of Vulpes, where he woke up centuries later. Awakening Reborn in Vulpes, he was helped by Moonbeam, a young girl of the Pointy-Ear Foxes. His name has been forgotten in the sands of time, but with the help of Moonbeam, he has been reborn as Shade. After staying with the Pointy-Ear Foxes for a while, Moonbeam wants Shade to be her companion. In an attempt to do so, she gives up her spirit powers to Shade, making Shade stronger but consequently making Moonbeam vulnerable to aggressors (which almost ended up in a forced marriage). As Shade saw it as a responsibility to protect Moonbeam, he promises to return after his business in Maple World is done. Return to Maple World Shade returns to Victoria Island with the help of the Pointy-Ear Foxes and decides to try to find his friends that should now be awake in the world. The first hero Shade ended up looking for was Freud. However, Shade encountered Evan instead, who told him that Freud died some time after the final battle against the Black Mage. Shade vents his feelings of anger (because Freud did not mention about him in his tales after the final battle) by "writing a letter to Freud", putting it in a bottle and dumping it in Gold Beach. Shade travels to Elluel to find Mercedes. During their chit-chat, however, Shade sensed something suspicious and found out that it was the shape-shifting Black Mage Commander Lucid that he talked to. After his encounter with Lucid, Shade goes to find Aran. After a period of struggle with some penguins, it is revealed that Aran does not have any memories of the past. Shade decides to look for the other two heroes, Phantom and Luminous. Shade is alarmed when Phantom and Luminous are hostile towards him. By their facial expressions and tone, Shade understands that something is gravely wrong. He goes to the time capsule the heroes kept inside the Lion King's Castle, learning that he was wiped off from existence. Thinking that he should start afresh in the new world of Vulpes, he returns there. Return to Vulpes Returning to Vulpes, Shade also discovers that no one, not even Moonbeam, remembers him. Moonbeam stated her spirit powers suddenly disappeared, thinking that the Fox God took them away to punish her for what she did (which she never knew). The Mark of Companionship done by Shade and Moonbeam is no longer there. Conclusion He realizes that every time he crosses the dimensions he will always be forgotten by the people inside the dimension that he left. Heroes of Maple During the time of the Black Heaven Saga, in which he participated in the battle against the Black Wings, he became friends again with Aran. During their training, they received news of Lilin being kidnapped. Both head to Slumbering Dragon Island and encountered Evan, who was on the island for a different reason. He saves Lilin and continued onward to find Afrien, which was Evan's objective. However, they were blocked by the same spider that crosses Evan's path. He dragged down the spider off the ceiling, which gives them an opening to attack. During the spider battle, the player will have the option to choose whether to kill the spider (and its children) or spare it. Shade opts to spare them with reasoning, while Aran advises to kill them before they pose a threat, and Evan decides which tactic to take. Meeting Afrien and Evan talking to Freud through the message left years ago, they were interrupted by Damien and were sent to safety by Afrien. Evan attempted to return to save Afrien, but Shade stopped him, causing him to consider not to act recklessly. All of the members of the group escaped the collapsing ice cave. He later helped fix Aran's spirit weapon Maha, who had taken some damage from Damien's sword, promising to catch up with Evan once they are done. After Shade was done fixing Maha, both head to the ruins and save the group consisting of Mir, Evan, Mercedes, Phantom and Luminous from the Demon Army. The group of heroes escapes from the attack when Evan activates the airship. Freud's consciousness makes his appearance in the ship and recognizes Shade, though he forgot his name due to his sacrifice and the nature of the spell cast a century ago. Pronouncing his name given by another precious friend, he shed tears of happiness when Freud welcomes him back. In Act 3, he decides not to go with the other heroes to the other world, partly due to the nature of the spell and the curse a century ago. This results in him being absent during Damien and the Demon Army's assault on the Abraxas during the mission to retrieve the Transcendence Stone. However, he managed to get a hold of the situation due to one of the communication systems used to connect with the others in between dimensions. He also updates them about the situation in the Maple World. In the credits, he was embarrassed when Aran laughs at the missing section of the mural depicting the heroes sealing the Black Mage. Job Advancements 2nd Job Advancement Second Job Advancement is given during Shade's quest chain when he arrives in Henesys. 3rd Job Advancement Third Job Advancement occurs as a quest chain that appears upon reaching level 60 and being while in a map that allows teleportation. 4th Job Advancement Fourth Job Advancement is a quest that appears upon reaching level 100, where the player must teleport to Grand Athenaeum via the Dimensional Mirror, and talk to Thales the Librarian. 5th Job Advancement For information on the 5th Job Advancement, visit this page. Trivia *Shade is the only Pirate that can teleport.The skill Fox Trot allows the teleportation. *In KoreaMS, Shade originally made rice balls to distribute to the Pointy-Ear Foxes. *Shade's starting clothes are named after stars, Deneb and Altair. Deneb coincidentally happens to be the furthest star in the constellation, Cygnus. *The contents of the "letter written to Freud" are determined by the player. *It is revealed the heroes had once made a time capsule in Lion King's Castle. *Shade is the only currently known person to have gotten into Phantom's secret safe - ironically through the same means (breaking the lock). **Oddly enough, the Guardioso placed in front of the Leafre vault recognized his voice, despite not recognizing Phantom during his job advancement. *His status as the sixth hero is confirmed in the second blockbuster — Heroes of Maple **The mural that represents the heroes shows six parts, though the bottom right of the mural was erased, which represents his existence being forgotten during the sealing of the Black Mage. **When Freud's consciousness left in the flying ruins Abraxas appears in front of the group, Freud recognizes Shade, though he cannot remember his name due to the nature of the spell he casts. This marks the confirmation that there are six heroes. **In the second blockbuster, he interacts more with Aran. He normally helps her with training and fixing her weapon. *Upon hearing of Shade's curse, Evan plans to find a way to break the spell once their business with the Black Mage is over. Gallery ClassArtwork Shade (Rising Heroes).png|Original Shade Artwork Eunwol.png|Shade and Moonbeam behind. Hero EunWol.png|Heroes of Maple: EunWol 메이플스토리 유앤아이 2nd! 잊혀진 영웅 '은월'! TVCF|Shade's Television Advertisement MapleStory - You & I Eunwol (은월) Animated Intro|Shade's Animated Introduction MapleStory EunWol Update Overview Video (English Subtitles)|Shade's Update Overview Video 메이플스토리 은월 업데이트 소개 영상|Shade's Update Overview Video MapleStory - Rising Heroes Echoes of Darkness Trailer|GMS Shade Trailer 【メイプルストーリー】新規職業『隠月』実装 【メイプルストーリー】隠月 MapleSEA You & I - Eunwol Trailer|MapleSEA's Eunwol Trailer NPCArtwork Shade (1).png|NPC Artwork of Shade NPCArtwork Shade (2).png|NPC Artwork of Shade NPCArtwork Shade (3).png|NPC Artwork of Shade NPCArtwork Shade (4).png|NPC Artwork of Shade NPCArtwork Shade (5).png|NPC Artwork of Shade NPCArtwork Shade (6).png|NPC Artwork of Shade NPCArtwork Shade (7).png|NPC Artwork of Shade as a hologram Category:Characters Category:Heroes of Maple Category:Pirates Category:Classes